usrufandomcom-20200216-history
City of Overcast
Overcast is the largest city in Cyberia, hovering around 12,000 sq mi (31,000 sq km). In most places, the city is quite dense, slightly more so than other cities, especially around the military base. This however, is not to say that there are not areas of relaxed density. It is named so for its thick and near-permanent cloud cover over most if not all the city's land. History Early History The coast was first claimed by the Soviet Union in the form of the Molodyozhnaya Research Station. This served as one of the first fronts for mining operations being done nearby, excavating large amounts of high-purity silicon ore, and later uranium. Takeover and Cyberian Formation Molodyozhnaya was one of the few separatist bases in favor of keeping the Antarctic mines for itself. Its personnel assisted in the militant takeover of the loyalist bases in the early 2000's. After forceful claim over the major bases was achieved, the station as well as the other coastal stations acted as an entry and exit point for trade of goods by air with foreign countries and companies. Weather The weather in Overcast rarely changes from the calm. There is a near-permanent and thick blanket of clouds spanning the city's sky, which gave the city its name. Contrary to popular belief, it does not snow very often in Overcast. However, when it does snow, it sticks to the ground, roads and the flat roofs of buildings for an indefinite amount of time if not actively cleared. Military Bases As with all major cities, Overcast has a major, very large military base that the city was built around. There are also minor military bases around the city that act as reach and relief for the original base due to the vast area of Overcast. Bases in Overcast Ordered by area: * Ramiel (Also houses the largest nuclear fission reactor in the city and country) * Eladard * Aranthea * Rorsch * Molodyozhnaya * Abakan * Edwards * Nellis Economy Overcast is most known for being the "Silicon Valley of Cyberia", as it is indeed the capital of bleeding edge technology in the country. Resource Management Overcast, similar in some capacity to all other cities, is reliant on other cities for the importation of certain key elemental resources such as iron and titanium. Overcast itself operates a large silicon mine and a uranium mine that supplies half of the country with primary fuel for the country's reactors. As with all major cities, Overcast is agriculturally independent, utilizing multi-story buildings of very large areas and equipped with powerful climate control systems for ideal crop conditions. These buildings have closed-loop energy supplies to isolate themselves from the main grid in case of blackout. Research & Development Military, and by extension civilian research and development in Cyberia is centered and focused in Overcast, in the Ramiel military base, also the largest military base in the country. By order of the current Director of R&D, the military built and utilizes a supercomputer with a very powerful and very accurate physics simulation engine, which is used to virtually test new technologies and hardware. An example would be, a 1:1 recreation of the blowback shifted pulse mechanism, then a tinkering of different calibers that it could potentially be adapted to. This is what virtually promised the usefulness of one of the service rifles of the CMF, the R3. This supercomputer is isolated from the networks, heavily guarded on both the physical and software levels. It has quickly become a crucial component in the development of technologies and has skyrocketed the rate of testing and release. Companies While the military is the primary provider of R&D into new technologies, large companies also take up their own R&D interests, sometimes even in direct competition with the CMF. ￼There are a great deal many companies established in Overcast that serve the general public of Cyberia the most by far, with limited success outside of the country due to competition from North American corperations. Demographics The ratio of military personnel to civilians in Overcast is among the highest between the major cities in Cyberia. Architecture All kinds of buildings are built quite close to one another in most areas, with very little free space between themselves and slightly more space between them and the roadways. Tall buildings are known to house multiple businesses separated by floor numbers, and many of these buildings are constructed on a planned, modular floorplan in case there is a need for expansion, which happens vertically more often than horizontally. Due to the very dense nature of the city, major throughput roads such as freeways are constructed well above most buildings, allowing for quick and efficient personal travel between districts. Roads, and to a lesser extent, sidewalks, are actively heated by the same steam pipe systems that provide district heating. Though the term "heated" implies comfortable temperatures, in reality it is regulated only to a few degrees above the freezing point of water. This is to prevent the buildup of snow and ice. Businesses and other such public bustling does not seem to follow much of a schedule. That is to say, there is always liveliness in the city regardless of time of day or the sun being up or down. Higher Education It is not uncommon for college funding and scholarships in Overcast to be supplemented and offered by private companies, respectively, for the sake of gearing students towards a career in engineering. Kadic Academy, one of the most prestigious technologically inclined universities, for example is supported by a number of private companies, who then encourage graduating students to work for them by offering them a mid-ladder job at their business. Culture Being the center for innovation, Overcast is a city of diverse forward-thinking people. While not everyone falls under this description, much of the population is interested in the betterment of future interests; personal, corperate and national. In the same vein, many conventions are held in Overcast to showcase new and upcoming products. While American and Russian influences are in the majority, there is a noticable amount of diversity when it comes to minority ethnicities/nationalities/cultures. Gun Culture Due to relatively accessible gun licensing and gun purchasing when compared to other developed countries, Cyberia and thus Overcast has a high percentage of gun ownership among the population. This high percentage has led to a lower rate of criminal violence among everyday peoples, owing to the notion that any potential victim or a nearby bystander could fight back with lethal force. Sports The most popular sport in Overcast is ice hockey. Contenders for the most popular are car-based associations such as Formula 1, rally/rallycross and drift competitions. Ethnic Enclaves Like many westernized states, Cyberia too has ethnic enclaves such as Chinatown, Little Tokyo, etc. No city but Overcast is this more true in. Large districts dedicated to certain eastern cultures are dotted around the city, and are described as walking right into an entirely different country when visiting. Transportation Public transportation is largely done by subway and jet airliner. Lesser forms of transportation come in the form of civilian-run taxi services. Due to the massive size of the city, there are three different major commercial airports, whose passenger jets fly between each other almost as often as they fly to and from outside locations. Passenger planes in Overcast take off and land on once every three minutes on average.Category:Cyberian Cities